Cher Nounou
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Quand le redoutable, le glacial, le sombre Severus Rogue se retrouve obligé de garder Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, tous deux âgés de trois ans, il ne savait pas tout ce qui allait lui tomber dessus...


_Salut, salut,_

 _Voici une nouvelle histoire avec Baby Harry, sauf que ce n'est pas une traduction cette fois-ci et que j'ai rajouté Drago en plus ^^_

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

 _Résumé: « Quand le redoutable, le glacial, le sombre Severus Rogue se retrouve obligé de garder Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, tous deux âgés de trois ans, il ne savait pas tout ce qui allait lui tomber dessus... »_

 _UA : Voldemort n'existe pas dans cette fic. James et Lily sont donc toujours vivants et j'ai ajouté une petite chose pour Narcissa XD  
_

* * *

 **Cher Nounou**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la sombre impasse du tisseur, Severus Rogue était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, en train de feuilleter un vieux manuscrit qu'il avait déniché chez Barjow et Beurk. Attiré depuis l'enfance par les livres et encore plus lorsqu'une aura obscur émanait d'eux, le professeur de potion s'était empressé de l'acheter.

A présent, plongé dans l'écriture qui courrait le long du parchemin, il n'avait guère l'envie d'être dérangé à cette heure de la soirée. Mais là haut, Merlin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa maison et Severus fronça les sourcils, maudissant intérieurement celui qui avait osé le déranger de la sorte. Il reposa avec irritation son bouquin sur son bureau et, dans un tourbillon de cape, alla ouvrir, près à dire deux mots à ce visiteur malvenu.

« Qui que vous soyez, je n'ai pas le temps de... » commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant qui s'évanouit aussitôt quand il vit la jeune femme rousse qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Lily ! » lança Severus en dévisageant la jeune femme avec surprise.

Elle tenait un petit garçon dans les bras, un petit garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux grands yeux verts tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent mais qui le fit intérieurement gringer « _Oh non, pas encore lui. Par Serpentard, pas encore Potter !_... »

« Severus, s'il te plaît, tu peux me le garder ? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix presque suppliante. « J'ai un rendez-vous urgent et important pour mon travail qui risque de terminer tard et James... » Severus eut une moue dégoûtée en entendant ce nom «...est parti chez sa mère malade et... »

« Lily, je regrette, je ne peux pas » coupa le professeur de potion d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, tout en tentant d'éviter les yeux de Lily qui l'avait toujours fait plier.

« S'il te plaît, Severus. Harry sera sage comme une image...»

Severus manqua s'étouffer.

« Sage, lui ? Tu plaisantes ! La dernière fois, il m'a volé ma baguette et m'a fait tourner en rond durant des heures ! Il est aussi retors que son père.»

« Il voulait juste s'amuser. »

« Il a vomi sur les pages d'un livre qui valait au moins dix Gallions ! »

« Il était malade. »

« Il a manqué brûler ma maison ! »

« Severus ! Là, tu exagères ! »

« Avec lui, jamais ! Ce gamin est possédé par le diable » rétorqua le professeur de potion en jetant un œil mauvais au petit garçon qui lui tira la langue.

« Méchant ! Pas beau ! » cria l'enfant en retour.

L'enfant et l'adulte se fusillèrent du regard.

« S'il te plaît, Severus, tu es mon seul espoir » supplia la jeune rouquine en utilisant son arme redoutable : son regard doux, chaleureux qui aurait fait fondre le cœur le plus endurci.

 _« Trouve quelque chose, Severus, ou ta soirée sera infernale »_ se dit-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Et les trois affreux, ils ne peuvent pas le garder ? Black n'est pas là pour jouer au toutou fidèle ? »

« Il est parti faire le tour du monde sur sa moto volante. »

Severus secoua la tête avec mépris. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Sirius Black, qu'il trouvait arrogant, infantile et définitivement coureur de jupons, et leur « relation » ne s'était guère améliorée au fil des années.

« Lupin ? »

« La pleine-lune était hier soir. »

« Évidemment...Et le troisième demeuré ? Ne me dit pas qu'il est pris, lui aussi ? »

« Peter est à une soirée avec sa petite amie » répondit patiemment Lily.

Les sourcils de Severus disparurent presque dans ses cheveux.

« Pettigrow ? Une petite amie ? Merlin, le monde est fou ! » persifla-t-il avant de rencontrer le regard brillant et implorant de Lily, qui fit naître dans son cœur cette sensation étrange et détestée, qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et devant laquelle, le redoutable maître des potions rendit les armes.

« Très bien... » soupira-t-il, vaincu. « Je vais garder ton gamin pour ce soir. »

 _Mais je sens que je vais le regretter..._

OoOoOoOoOo

«Je veux pas ! » cria le petit garçon en détournant la tête devant la cuillère que lui tendait Severus.

« Mange ! » lança ce dernier dont la patience commençait à s'effriter de plus en plus.

« Nan ! »

« Tu vas manger, oui ! »

« Méchant ! Pas beau ! » rétorqua la voix enfantine et l'enfant donna un coup de poing dans la cuillère dont le contenu atterrit droit dans les cheveux de Rogue.

« Toi...toi... » fulmina-t-il en se redressant, pointant un doigt menaçant vers le bambin qui sourit d'un air innocent. « Tu vas... »

Un tambourinement contre la porte résonna tout à coup dans la sombre demeure, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Soupirant avec irritation contre cet énième visiteur, il enleva la purée qui maculait ses cheveux sombres et adressa au petit Harry un regard glacial.

« Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'un centimètre...Non, d'un millimètre. Si je reviens et que je découvre que tu as fait je ne sais quelle bêtise, tu passeras la soirée attaché ! Que tu aies trois ans ou non ! Compris ?»

L'enfant hocha la tête, mais ses yeux étincelaient de malice.

A contre-coeur et avec un mauvais pressentiment, Severus laissa le petit Harry dans sa chaise haute et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, grommelant dans sa barbe contre cette fichue soirée qui n'en finissait pas.

« Bonjour, Severus » salua une voix froide et distinguée quand il ouvrit la porte.

 _Il ne manquait plus que lui..._

« Lucius » répondit le professeur de potion avec un bref hochement de tête en direction d'un homme grand, aux traits fins et pointus et aux yeux d'acier. « Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« J'ai une réunion importante au sein du conseil d'administration de Poudlard » se contenta de dire Lucius Malefoy.

« Bien. Et ? »

« C'est ce soir. »

« Oui. Et ? »

« Narcissa est partie à Ste Mangouste, elle est sur le point d'accoucher et... » Lucius Malefoy baissa les yeux sur une petite silhouette qui lui tenait sagement la main. « Je n'ai personne pour surveiller Drago ce soir. »

 _Ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ?_ se dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils et en poussant intérieurement plusieurs jurons qui auraient fait rougir Minerva McGonagall. _Est-ce qu'il y a marqué « Nounou » sur mon front ?_

« Hors de question, Lucius » répliqua Severus avec froideur. « J'ai des occupations ce soir. »

Lucius Malefoy arqua un sourcil narquois.

« Des occupations ? Comme lire un livre ? »

« Entre autre... »répondit Severus d'une voix neutre.

Il n'avait pas très envie de dire à Lucius Malefoy, qu'il gardait le fils de son pire ennemi au même moment dans sa maison. Les conséquences auraient été désastreuses.

« Cela ne me prendra que quelques heures. »

« Mon temps est précieux. Tu as un elfe de maison, si je me souviens bien, Lucius ? »

« Cette créature pitoyable est tombée malade. J'ai dû la renvoyer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle contamine mon fils et héritier. Non, Severus, tu es le seul qui puisse le garder ce soir et puis... » Son regard devint rusé et il baissa la voix. « J'ai retrouvé quelques livres dans mon manoir qui pourraient t'intéresser... »

Severus ne répondit rien, pesant le pour et le contre, baissant les yeux devant le petit garçon blond qui suçait son pouce, tenant un petit serpent en peluche, et qui le regardait d'un air paisible. Il avait l'air plus calme que l'autre petit démon qui se trouvait dans sa maison...

« Deux heures » céda-t-il. « Pas une minute de plus. »

Après que son père soit parti, le petit Drago lui prit la main et le suivit dans sa maison.

 _Mais quelle soirée. Quelle soirée..._

OoOoOoOoO

« Viens ici ! »

« Nan ! »

« Viens ici, immédiatement, Potter ! »

Le petit garçon rit aux éclats et courut autour de la table de plus bel en tenant une peluche en forme de serpent dans ses mains.

« Mon doudouuuuu » sanglota le petit Drago en le pointant du doigt. « Je veux mon doudouuuuu ! »

"Nan, il est à moi maintenant !" cria le petit Harry en tirant la langue et en réussissant à échapper au redoutable professeur de potions.

 _Je hais les gosses ! Et je hais encore plus celui-ci !_

Agacé au plus haut point, Severus Rogue saisit sa baguette, la pointa sur l'enfant qui courrait et le doudou s'envola dans les airs pour atterrir dans les mains de Rogue.

Le petit Potter se mit à pleurer.

 _Courage, Severus,_ se dit le professeur de potion en rendant le doudou à Drago qui le serra contre lui. _Encore une heure et demi..._

OoOoOoOoOo

« Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? Tu appelles ça « rien ?» clama Severus en désignant le visage du petit Drago. « Si je t'ai donné de l'encre et du parchemin c'est pour que tu dessines dessus et non pour gribouiller sur le visage de Drago ! »

Le petit Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il est plus joli comme ça. »

OoOoOoOoO

Severus Rogue avait tranquillement repris sa lecture après qu'un calme (bienfaiteur) ait empli à nouveau sa maison. Attablé à son bureau, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil aux deux bambins assis sur son canapé.

Le petit Drago étudiait avec intérêt les cheveux de Harry, tirant dessus de temps en temps pour voir ce que cela faisait.

« Aie ! » s'écria Harry en repoussant le petit blondinet.

Peine perdu, obsédé par ses cheveux, Drago recommença de plus bel.

« Aieuuuu ! » gémit Harry en regardant Severus en quête d'un soutien. « Ça fait mal ! »

Le professeur de potion esquissa un sourire revanchard et lança à Drago :

« C'est très bien. Si tu continues, tu auras des bonbons. »

OoOoOoOo

« Encore !»

Smack

« Encore !»

Smack

Severus Rogue, entendant des bruits suspects, laissa retomber son livre sur son bureau et lança un regard en direction des deux gamins, prêt à saisir sa baguette à la moindre incartade.

Sa mâchoire manqua se dérocher devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le petit Harry donnait un bisou à Drago qui, ravi, lui donnait un bonbon et s'écriait à chaque fois :

« Encore ! »

« Qu'est-ce que... » lâcha Severus en se levant et en fronçant les sourcils. Il croisa les bras et se pencha devant les deux enfants. « Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ? »

Le blondinet leva ses grands yeux gris et répondit d'une voix innocente :

« Un bisou contre un bonbon... »

Cinq minutes plus tard, la voix du petit Drago manqua déclencher une crise cardiaque chez Severus Rogue.

« Dis, Harry, je peux voir ton zizi ?... »

« MALEFOY ! »

OoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, un Severus Rogue, soulagé, referma la porte devant Lucius Malefoy et son fils dont les silhouettes s'évanouissaient dans l'obscurité. Le petit Harry était parti à son tour et il retrouvait donc sa tranquillité avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Quand les parents étaient venus chercher leurs progénitures et lui avait demandé si tout s'était bien passé, il avait simplement hocher la tête sans préciser que : le petit Drago avait embrassé Harry en échange de bonbons et que le petit Harry avait montré son zizi à son petit compagnon de jeux..

Que la famille Potter et Malefoy l'ignorent était aussi bien, finalement.

 _Tout de même, si Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy commencent déjà à se faire des bisous à trois ans, ce sera quoi à Poudlard..._


End file.
